


树木向上生长 Trees Growing Up

by boccaroteapot



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: He wished he was an old oak, and Arvin could be the holly.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker&Arvin
Kudos: 6





	树木向上生长 Trees Growing Up

1965

波德克几乎每年休假的时候都抽一天出来，开上几个小时的车。最开始几年他都说自己只是路过，顺便来看看亚文。

他会给男孩带点东西，这礼物筹办得也不太走心，但波德克知道亚文外婆家太穷了，所以尺码不对的球鞋——没关系，这说明能多穿几年。几本二手店拿来的儿童读物——没问题，可以留给男孩的继妹看。

亚文十四岁那年，波德克在米德留了一个星期，因为亚文脸上带着被校霸欺负留下的淤青，波德克在这一个星期教会了他如何打架。

1965年，亚文过生日的时候拿到了他父亲的手枪。于是这一年波德克过来，教他瞄准和射击。

“你觉得我人怎么样，孩子？”

亚文在空地上冲着空罐头瓶射击的时候，波德克就坐在一旁的树桩上喝啤酒。他的车停在不远的地方，啤酒是从车里拿出来的，早就不冰了，温热得有些恶心。波德克鼻间全是动物粪便的臭味，腿上都是溅上去的泥点，这地方真的令人作呕。就是在这种情况下，他忽然问亚文。

男孩收起枪：“你说——你说什么，李？”

“我说，你觉得我这个人怎么样？”

“哈，你得去抽空去健身。”亚文说，向他走过来。

波德克必须承认，亚文长大之后样子真的不赖，男孩的个子在青春期里拔得很高，他身上还是没多少肉，但已经有了个男人的雏形了。

“狗屎，我说真的。”波德克从手边的袋子里拽出一瓶啤酒，丢给亚文，后者来到他坐的树桩前，没什么心理负担，直接在满是枯叶的泥土上席地而坐。

手中抱着那瓶啤酒，亚文挑着眉毛盯着波德克：“——认真的？行吧，让我想想，嗯，这边也没出过什么大案让你一展身手，所以我也没法说你到底是不是个好警察。”

波德克的脸扭曲了一下。“严谨，哈？”

“嘿，我当然可以认真回答，但你得先回答我一个问题，我老早想问你了。”

“说。”

“你到底为什么每年都来看我？”

波德克递到嘴边的啤酒停住了，他深吸了一口气，又把啤酒放了下来，落到膝盖上。“我不知道，”他说，“或许你让我感觉好一点儿，总归是休假，你懂吗？我也没什么别的办法好好放松一下……就，也不是什么要紧事。稍微对你好一点儿，好提醒一下我自己，我还没彻底烂掉，我还是干过什么好事的。”

亚文带着笑意眯着眼睛看他，说得很慢：“李，我十二岁的时候你就教我抽烟，那可不是什么好事。”

“是啊，我只是可怜你。”

“啊你只是可怜我。”

“别扯些别的了，”波德克调整了一下坐姿，放松自己的右腿，有些不耐烦地说。“现在行了吧，该你了。”

“我觉得你关心我，警长，”亚文举起双手，“看，我不知道是什么让我产生这种幻觉，但是我就是知道。”

波德克看了他一会儿，然后点点头：“……那的确是个了不起的幻觉。”

“你问这个干嘛？”

“又要选举了，没别的原因。”波德克喝了一口啤酒，“另外最近有一个案子，你知道吗？我忘记在哪儿了，有个家伙，三十，或者四十，他可是个纯种的变态，报告上说他在被抓之前已经杀了接近四十个……男孩，就像你这么大的，还有的更小，他诱奸他们，然后把他们带回自己的地下室，在那里把他们剁碎，埋在后院里。”

亚文多多少少有些吓到了。在米德，你不是经常能听见这种故事的，还有基佬？他们比变态杀人狂更稀有。他在这里听说过最道德败坏的是凯尔家有人上了一只羊。“……那真是恶心。”

“是啊，这世界就恶心透顶。”波德克说，“我的意思就是，有的人或许看上去人不错，但你别轻信他们，懂了吗？别轻信任何人，无论是不是陌生人。你把这句话给我牢牢印到脑子里去。”

亚文低下头，用牙齿咬开了瓶盖，抬头猛喝了一大口。

“哦，这尝起来太糟了。”

波德克抽了他后脑勺一记，“听到我的话没有？”

“我收回前言，李，”亚文却说，“我现在觉得你确实还算个好警察。”

“操。”波德克慢吞吞地看着男孩说道，“你半个字都没听进去，对吧？”

“而且你确实挺关心我的。”

他们两个人都没再说话，只是坐在原地，直到黄昏时分，天色黯淡。波德克站起来，回到车里，男孩儿跟在他后面，也钻进副驾驶。说实话，波德克不太想让亚文坐那个位置，他在这辆车里和很多副驾驶位子上的女人搞过，亚文坐在那儿，有那么几秒，他和波德克付钱搞的那些街头婊子重叠了，这让波德克感到恶心。

对自己，主要是。

又有那么一会儿，他想起桑迪。

亚文不一样，这地方几乎与世隔绝，没有太大的恶人，人人信神，亚文会是这恶心世界的一个例外，波德克有信心。或者说，他有这样的希望。

“你要给我表现好点(Boy ya gonna stay good for me)，听到了吗？”波德克发动了车子。

“你是个不错的朋友，波德克警长。这是你要的答案。”亚文回答。

1965年，亚文刚过完生日没多久，此时世界对波德克来说充满压力和焦虑，但还不至于分崩离析，仍然在按照那恶心的既定轨道运转下去，一切还在可以掌控的范围内，一切还有变好的希望。

开着车带着这个信任他的男孩穿行在林间，波德克此时感觉周遭万物仍然欣欣向荣，如同树木，只要恒久忍耐，不懈坚持，或许，或许终有一天他也能高过那些压抑的云层，抵达光明。

他希望自己是一棵橡树，而亚文可以是一颗冬青。

end


End file.
